


safe n’ warm

by grail_and_tide



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Cuddles, i wrote this for my boyfriend’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grail_and_tide/pseuds/grail_and_tide
Summary: On a chilly winter morning, Crowley had only one thought on his mind: God was a bitch for making snakes cold blooded.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	safe n’ warm

On a chilly winter morning, Crowley had only one thought on his mind: God was a bitch for making snakes cold blooded.

Aziraphale had long since left to go and make breakfast, leaving the demon shivering under the blankets whilst clutching a pillow to his chest, cursing his apartment for not having a proper heating system.

“Angeeeeel,” Crowley whined from underneath his nest of blankets. The soft classical music that had been winding through the apartment quieted, and through the wall Crowley heard a muffled “yes?”

He huffed, poking his head out of the pile.

“Angel, come here!”

After a moment, Aziraphale appeared in the doorway sporting a fabulous look of tartan pajama pants and an apron reading “Eat, Pray, Love.” Taking in the radiant sight of his beloved bundled up like a sushi roll and glaring at him, he let out a soft chuckle.

“How may I help you?”

Crowley let out a “hmph”, brow furrowing more.

“Do you not see the problem with this image?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. Mind enlightening me, my dear?”

“Take a better look!” Crowley shifted the blanket stack to show the empty space beside him.

Aziraphale took a look indeed. Crowley was donning his own runway-ready look of briefs and a pair of fluffy cat socks, and it was no lie that Aziraphale found him absolutely breathtaking in that moment. He could see the little freckles, spots, and scars dotting his demon’s form, all proof of 6,000 of existence. Even with fingers and nose that were flushed pink from the cold, Crowley’s eyes glinted with the kind of mischievous joy you’d see in a kid. Hiding right behind his pout was a cheeky grin that tempted Aziraphale in ways nothing else ever could. 

Aziraphale shook his head, taking his apron off and discarding it by the door before moving to stand beside the bed.

“I see a silly man who isn’t wearing any clothes in the middle of December.”

Crowley gasped, darting to sit up in bed.

“You dare try to contain all of this in a shirt?” He gestured to himself with a flourish, making Aziraphale’s cheeks tint even as he rolled his eyes. Crowley huffed, dramatically turning away from his angel.

“Plus, you’re the one who left me alone to freeze.”

“I did no such thing. You said last night you wanted crepes, I was simply being a good husband and providing.”

“By abandoning me!”

At this, Aziraphale grabbed the nearest pillow and thwacked him on the back, earning an astounded gasp from Crowley.

“Oh hush, you wily thing, and scoot over.”

Crowley grumbled as he shifted to make room, but he couldn’t completely hide his satisfied grin. Aziraphale settled beside him, leaning back against the headboard and opening his arms in invitation. Crowley gladly accepted, swinging a leg over his angel to position himself on his lap. He pulled the blanket up around them and cuddled himself against his companion’s soft chest, cold hands greedily darting to find warmth on Aziraphale’s stomach. 

The angel gasped at the contrast, earning a snicker from Crowley, but they soon melted into each other with ease. Aziraphale buried his nose in Crowley’s hair, placing a kiss in the red curls and earning a hum from the demon. The two stayed there, feeding into each other’s warmth and exchanging soft pecks anywhere their lips could find a place to land. Slowly but surely, they both began to doze off.

Right as he began to fade into sleep, Crowley caught a whiff of something.

“Mh, angel?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you smell something burning?”

“... Oh, fuck.”


End file.
